


See

by Artistic_Gamer



Series: Izuku haunts class 1-A [34]
Category: BnHA, Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia, mha
Genre: Ghost!Midoriya, Gore warning, I really hope this lives up to expectations :’D, Midoriya haunts 1-A, Midoriya takes Bakugo’s advice, Other, Please be careful!!, Shit goes down, Suicidal Themes, anyway!!, blood warning, finally!! it is here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artistic_Gamer/pseuds/Artistic_Gamer
Summary: A confrontation is had.
Relationships: Hizashi Yamada | Present Mic & Class 1-A, Midoriya Izuku & Bakugo Katsuki, Midoriya Izuku & Class 1-A, Midoriya Izuku & Yagi Toshinori | All Might
Series: Izuku haunts class 1-A [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553269
Comments: 180
Kudos: 1047





	See

**Author's Note:**

> holy FUCK this one’s long, but I really really didn’t want to chop this up into different parts. it would totally kill the pacing and flow! it’s why I’m posting a bit later in the day than I normally do, I had to finish this last minute, even with the writing through the week, and the CODE jeezus jdjsksjsks
> 
> I did a bit of editing on the previous update. I changed Kirishima’s words from ‘how did Izuku die?’ to ‘Bakugo, what really happened to Izuku?’ to get what I wanted to say across better :P just as a heads up
> 
> I hope this is worth the wait!!! ٩( ᐛ )و (•̀ᴗ•́)و

The written finals were over and done with, the students were all in their seats in the auditorium. They finished a little earlier than anticipated, so Hizashi had given them ten minutes or so to do as they pleased. He figured they’d stand up and stretch, start to wander to different groups instead of the tight seating chart they were forced to adhere to, but instead, they all were glued to their phones.

Hizashi wasn’t one to be annoyed by such a thing. Shouta was more the one to get frustrated at the listeners when they hopped on their phones during free time - Hizashi had heard the stories. No, he wasn’t annoyed, but their frowns worried him much more than they probably should. The students had been through a lot already, he knew, and they weren’t the same naive kids that had been in the auditorium before the entrance exam. But their frowns made them look a lot older than they actually were, and it was unsettling. He hadn't heard of anymore tragedies whispered through the grapevine, hadn’t seen Shouta even more stretched thin than he already was, so why the long faces? Were they discussing Iida Tenya, perhaps?

His chest tightened at that. It wouldn’t be surprising, the loss was still quite new. Shouta certainly hadn’t moved on, and if he was still beating himself up about it, he figured it was safe to assume the kids hadn’t gotten past it either - understandably so - and the main question was if he should try and break the mood or not. Sometimes having time to grieve was good, but sometimes it was more beneficial to get out of the potentially negative headspace. He’d been there as well, even if it wasn’t exactly the same situation, and he knew what grief could do to you if you wallowed in it. Hizashi wasn’t sure which one the mood was, however, couldn’t tell by looking at everyone’s expressions, and he idled, unsure. Should he crack a joke? Would that be too tasteless, if it was about what he was expecting? He didn’t know. Maybe it was better to keep his mouth shut.

Worry unsettled his stomach as the class as a unit seemed to darken. Some even looked horrified, angry, but the general consensus was upset. Strong, powerful upset, and Hizashi prepared himself to stop a couple of them from storming out of the auditorium. Even the kind Uraraka looked ready to cry or yell. Instead, she typed furiously, as if all her energy was pouring out of her fingertips and if she didn’t type she would explode.

It was very, very quiet. Hizashi could hear his own breathing. In a room full of teenagers, that quiet served to only strengthen his unease.

He knew they had a group chat, both with a teacher and without. 

Izuku had been thrilled at Shouta’s gift - which was what he’d told the worrywart over and over would happen - and the minute Hizashi had a period with 1-A was the minute the little guy tried his damndest to get him to look. He’d typed quick and giggled loud, patting and poking and generally being a sweetheart. At first Hizashi had gently tried to insist he needed to start class, but he couldn’t resist the pure joy he could feel from Izuku in waves and gave in eventually, much to the amusement and sympathy of the students. He’d even helped Izuku install the cute little faces after class, and he sent him multiple of said faces in thanks once they figured it out.

Most importantly, Izuku showed him the group chat with excitement, typing ‘I can talk so easy now!!’ for him, and even doing a demonstration of how quickly the students could respond to him. It was easy to know that they were all talking on it now, although he wasn’t sure if they were talking with Izuku or not, and it was easy to guess why they would be during school. It was something they didn’t want him knowing, something they didn’t want to discuss out loud, but why?

None of the previous joy they had was present now, especially with Bakugo. Their faces were shadowed, eyes even darker. He wanted to ask out of concern if nothing else, but if it was anything truly important he would’ve been notified first with the other teachers before the students ever caught wind of it, so it had to be personal. If it was personal, then he really had no right to butt-in. But did he really want to leave them to their own devices?

He figured it wouldn’t hurt to at least insert himself.

_ Such gloomy faces, _ he sighed, and multiple students jumped in shock at the unexpected noise.  _ Maybe reading the news isn’t a good idea right now, eh? _

Everyone hesitated, looked at one another unsurely, but Hizashi’s words had broken their stillness and they began to group up like he’d initially expected. At first he was filled with relief at the sight, but it quickly vanished when they grouped together, in one large bunch in the center of the auditorium, and started whispering furiously.

His hearing wasn’t the greatest. He had no idea what they were talking about.

Yaoyorozu looked up from the group huddle after a minute, looking indignant.  _ Present Mic? _

_ Yes, listener?  _ He smiled at her, open and approachable. 

_ Has Izuku ever acted...strange around you? Quiet? _

Hizashi paused, just to mentally process the question. Admittedly, it hadn’t been anywhere close to what he was expecting, and it threw him off.

_ Quiet? _ he asked.  _ No, no. Izuku is anything but. _ His concern mounted, red flags everywhere.  _ Why? Has Izuku been quiet lately? _

_ Figures, _ Shinsou scoffed, surprisingly bitter, and the class began whispering even more heatedly.

_ Listeners, _ he called. No one turned to him.  _ Hey! _ Bakugo looked up and shot him a nasty glare, made even more dark by the black eye he sported. Everyone followed suit, much kinder.  _ I hate to pry, but I hate to see my listeners so down even more. Maybe I can help? _

Distrust was everywhere he looked, and it shocked him with how unwarranted it was. He was almost insulted. What had  _ he _ done?

A few of the figureheads of the class shared looks, silent communication of frowns and shrugs and raised eyebrows. Hizashi didn’t have much context, but from what he could follow it seemed to be in his favor, and he was proven right when Todoroki began to speak, a relief in itself. He’d been so quiet lately, even more so than usual.

_ Izuku behaves a certain way with most teachers, _ Todoroki said.  _ But there’s one teacher he treats differently, and not in a positive way. We didn’t know why, but… _

_ Bakugo and I were told yesterday, _ Kirishima finished.  _ Izuku gave the okay to tell everyone else. That’s - what we were doing. _

Hizashi’s mind raced, heart sinking. He wasn’t in the classroom for long enough to notice something like that, and the idea upset him. Izuku, quiet and unfriendly around a teacher? Was there even such a thing?

Their reactions stood out like a sore thumb in context. They had truly looked horrified, in disbelief, and he knew he couldn’t write it off as Izuku just being shy.

_ Okay, _ he said slowly, trying to catch up to all the theories and possibilities that were clashing together in his head.  _ And that would be? _

Another wary look was tossed around. Bakugo spoke.

_ It’d be none of your fucking business, _ he snapped, teeth bared, and Hizashi’s stomach sank with his heart. Why were they on the defensive, like they didn’t trust him anymore? Had it really been that bad? Gave the rest of the teachers in U.A no credit all of a sudden?

In the back of his mind, he wondered why Bakugo hadn’t gotten his black eye healed by Recovery Girl.

_ What he means to say, _ Yaoyorozu said, interrupting before Bakugo could lose his cool completely,  _ is that Izuku doesn’t wish for this to be knowledge that’s spread school-wide. He gave the okay for the students to know, but no one else. _

As sweet as it was that she was trying to spare his feelings, he knew it was more than that. Their eyes betrayed them. They gazed at him like he was a stranger.

_ I see. Is there anything you  _ can  _ tell me? _

Everyone looked at Bakugo. He grit his teeth, and Kirishima put a hand on his shoulder. There was a moment of silence, and Hizashi wondered if Izuku had joined them without him realizing it - the air was so heavy.

_ What they did, _ Bakugo said, slowly, quietly,  _ was fucked up. _

Hizashi didn’t know what to say to that.

The written test portion of the finals had Aizawa not only away from the classroom, but away from U.A itself. Half the teachers were out and making sure the practicals were set up properly and everyone had a partner. Toshinori had already done his setup, purposely disjointed from Aizawa, and the rest of that day was only focused on his regular teaching and work. Which meant, to his immense relief, that he had all day to talk to Midoriya.

The sooner, the better. His first opportunity was lunch, and he was going to take it.

_ We need to address this, _ Yaoyorozu insisted quietly. The auditorium was big, and they all worried their voice would echo. 

_ Like, with Izuku? _ Kaminari asked, and Shinsou felt that his wariness was fitting. Even a bit underreacting, considering the circumstances.  _ You realize that probably won’t go over well, right? He could barely talk to Bakugo about it. _

_ Whether we address it with a teacher or Izuku himself doesn’t really matter, does it? _ Shinsou added.  _ It’ll all be the same result. _

He didn’t know what to feel, but he found that bitterness was making itself home at the back of his throat. He had to be careful with his Quirk since his emotions were all over the place, keep a tighter leash on it than he normally would, or a normal comment would turn into an order. Didn’t All Might say before anyone could be a hero? Didn’t he say he’d save everyone with a smile? Was Izuku just an exception to that, or could he pick and choose now?

The Symbol of Peace, his ass. What a fucking joke.

_ That’s not true, _ Uraraka said.  _ A teacher might do something about it. _

The ‘might’ rang in the following silence. That had never been slander before, but right then, everyone outside their group was suddenly foreign and untrustworthy.

_ We should just talk to Izuku, _ Todoroki said, a frown on his face.  _ Going to an adult would be a waste of time. _

Shinsou blinked, a thought crossing his mind, and he wondered why he didn’t think about it before.  _ Wait, what about Aizawa? _

_ I thought you said it didn’t matter, _ Bakugo snarked, and he shot him a glare. 

_ I thought it was obvious I meant any other teacher, smartass. This is Aizawa, he can do anything. _

_ Almost, _ Yaoyorozu intercepted gently, but Shinsou ignored her.

_ If anyone can do something about this, it’s Aizawa. At the very least we should go to him before Izuku.  _

_ But Aizawa isn’t at school today, _ Uraraka chimed in nervously.

_ Right, he’s preparing for the practical… _ Ojiro frowned, tail twitching uneasily in Kaminari’s hands.  _ Maybe we  _ should _ ask Present Mic for help. _

_ Or we could just ask Izuku, _ Todoroki insisted.  _ We can stay behind during lunch and ask him. This is about him, we shouldn’t talk behind his back. _

_ Or we could ask him and he loses his shit, Icy Hot. Think about what you’re suggesting! _

Kaminari raised a hand uneasily.  _ Guys...I don’t know. I’m having a hard time believing all of this. _

Bakugo shot him a furious glare, his left eye a dark purple, teeth bared in a hateful snarl, and Kaminari shrank back in his seat. He didn’t fault Kaminari for thinking so. If it wasn’t for Izuku’s damning behavioral change and just how consistent it was, he wouldn’t have believed it either.

_ Why don’t we ask All Might himself? _ Jirou asked. Five resounding, simultaneous ‘no’s shot her down, and she huffed, irritated.

_ That’s a stupid idea, _ he said flatly.  _ He’ll deny it no matter what the truth is. Would  _ you _ admit to something like that? _

_ I agree with Todo, _ Uraraka said.  _ We should just talk to Izuku. If he gets upset, we leave it alone. _

_ Guys, Present Mic is literally right there. _

_ Shut  _ up  _ Ojiro, it’s not that easy. _

_ Let’s just talk with Izuku and we leave it at that. _

_ That’s fucking stupid! _

The argument degraded into interruptions, people talking over others, raising their voices. Shinsou pressed his fingers to his temple as a headache threatened to form behind his eyes. This was a disaster, in every sense of the word.

Before he had seen Aizawa, he had seen All Might. That beacon of light had guided him, no matter how many people told him he had the Quirk of a villain. It set him on the right course, led him to idolizing Eraserhead as a kid, and Eraserhead led him to U.A. What was he supposed to think now?

_ I think that’s quite enough! _ Yaoyorozu’s voice cut through the cacophony of noise, sharp and no-nonsense, and even he looked up at her.  _ Arguing like this will get us nowhere, and will only agitate everyone further. We’ll do a class vote, majority rules. _

They voted. Talking to Izuku during lunch won out, and Shinsou only hoped they weren’t making a huge mistake.

Kirishima felt lost, through everything. He had no idea what to do, and for the first time since he joined U.A he felt like he was ten years old again, helpless as stuff just happened around him, cold and uncaring to what he had to say about it.

Yesterday with Bakugo had been an enlightening experience, as well as a soul-crushing one. After pressing and pressing, Bakugo had finally given in and sat him down, explained exactly what happened to Izuku to make him who he was today, and it was ice water poured over his head. Goosebumps had broken out along his arms, cold spreading from his chest to everywhere else, and he could only stare in shock and horror as Bakugo repeated the words he’d said to Izuku years ago to him, regret and strain and grief thick in his voice.

_ If you think you could have a Quirk in your next life, _ Bakugo had choked out,  _ go take a swan dive off the roof. _

The words had been like taking a shotgun blast to his chest. The wind was knocked out of him, his chest felt too tight. His eyes watered. Just saying that to someone else was horrible enough, but seeing the remnants of Izuku’s life scattered about the classroom, seeing the aftermath, was too much. 

It was the first time Kirishima had ever punched someone else in anger. It was the first time Bakugo hadn’t dodged. Seeing the bruise on Bakugo’s eye the next day didn’t make him deflate, however, only filled him with a sense of determination and justice. That bruise was for little Izuku. For him too, but mostly Izuku. He didn’t talk to Bakugo for the rest of the day yesterday and left their study session early.

He had a lot of thinking to do, and think hard he did. He thought of all the times he saw Bakugo be a jerk, thought of all the times he weathered Izuku’s tapping and pats, even though he was so adverse to people touching him in general. He thought of all the times Bakugo said something rude or mean, and thought of all the times he had reached out to Izuku with a calloused but kind hand. He hadn’t slept very much that night, and he had paid for it in the morning - of the written final no less - but by the time the sun had turned the sky yellow and orange, Kirishima was confident in his conclusion.

Bakugo had messed up, dearly. He had paid for it, but he was trying now, and as upset as Kirishima was he couldn’t just ignore that. Bakugo could’ve denied it when Kaminari pointed out Izuku’s presence, denied talking to Izuku with the EMF, could’ve avoided Izuku like he was a little demon. Instead, Bakugo had reached forward, turned after school into his and Izuku’s private time - everyone knew not to disturb him when he was catching up with his childhood friend - and he had seen Izuku’s weird behavior and gotten concerned for him, reached out, listened to Kirishima when he said to take it slow.

No one told him to do that. He’d done all of it on his own, and that didn’t solve everything or wipe any of it away, certainly. But it counted for something.

The next day, Kirishima had approached Bakugo the minute he walked into class and pulled him into a massive bear hug, squeezing tight.

_ You and I are gonna make this right, _ he’d said, voice watery and shaking. _ We’ll give Izu a reason to stay. _

Bakugo hadn’t replied, but he had hugged him right back, squeezing tight, and Kirishima knew he understood what he meant, what he was saying.

_ I see you trying. We’ll do it together. _

After the written finals, Bakugo had asked Izuku’s permission to tell everyone else, and although the idea was met with extreme reluctance, Bakugo - with Kirishima’s filter - managed to convince him, and they hopped into their group chat to break the news about All Might without Present Mic’s prying ears. They argued for a bit in private DMs on whether to tell everyone else about Bakugo’s significance then or later. Bakugo wanted to rip the bandage off, Kirishima didn’t think it was a good idea.

They settled to put it off once All Might was dealt with. Arguing ensued in the chatroom, then face to face. Yaoyorozu put a stop to it, and then they all voted. It was decided that they’d talk to Izuku during lunch.

That was where they were headed, the whole group of 1-A walking to their classroom to have a conversation they knew wouldn’t be well received. It almost felt like a death march, but Kirishima figured he shouldn’t be so dramatic about it.

He looked around. Everyone was uneasy, some more obviously than others, gathered in their friend groups to whisper nervously about how Izuku would take it. They were a peculiar cluster, thick in some areas and spread thin in others. Shinsou was walking by himself at the back, looking subdued, yet a small bunch of most of Kirishima’s friend group resided at the front. Bakugo was walking shoulder to shoulder with him, and he would’ve been worried about his odd silence if he didn’t know what he did. Now it just seemed fitting, and he patted Bakugo on the back, ignoring the look he was shot.

_ I’m sure Izuku will be okay, _ he said, his voice blending in with the quiet chatter around him. 

Bakugo nodded slowly. Kirishima kept a hand on his back as the door came into view, not just for Bakugo, but also for himself. He was always the optimist, but he wasn’t as stupid as people liked to think. Something - a strong echo of his heart, copied in his thoughts - told him this wouldn’t go well.

Toshinori had three more papers to grade and look through, and he had to remind himself there was no rush. He didn’t want to do a disservice to the kids who wrote the papers, and he also didn’t want to give the wrong grade either.

Lunch period had started five minutes ago. All he needed was to finish the papers, then he could sort the whole disaster with Izuku out, and maybe beg for forgiveness while he was at it.

The room was calm, friendly muttering greeting them as Kaminari opened the door. The IPad was lit up and whirring, and the minute his eyes landed on it was the minute it started typing. Kaminari scrambled to grab his phone out of his pocket as the rest of his peers tried scooting past him. His hands were shaking, his chest felt tight.

_ Hey buddy! _ he chirped with forced cheer. The vague, fuzzy image of Izuku’s form he’d seen, only for a moment at the Sports Festival, pushed its way to the front of his mind, and he swallowed hard, having to work even harder to keep the smile on his face.

Izuku giggled, and his phone chimed, as well as everyone else’s.

He looked at his phone. It was good that he was using the group chat right off the bat at least. They had three separate ones - two with Izuku, one without a teacher, one without both - and he was always worried he’d send a message in the wrong one. 

‘Hi!! Isn’t it lunch time?’

There was a brief pause, and Kaminari glanced at everyone. How would they even start the conversation? What should they say?

_ It is, _ Yaoyorozu eventually said, cutting through the silence and quickly thickening tension as everyone got comfortable.  _ Bakugo asked you if it was okay to tell us - what happened. Yes? _

Kaminari watched the IPad. Izuku started typing something, deleted it, then tried again. He bit his lip, concerned already. A fuzzy feeling surrounded him like a cloud.

‘Yeah.’ he finally sent, and the short response only worsened the feeling. 

Bakugo spoke, and it was a relief.  _ They believe you, _ he said,  _ but they’re confused, Deku. What the hell happened? _

It was a gentle statement by Bakugo’s standards. Kaminari was almost proud of him.

‘I don’t want to talk about it,’ Izuku sent, quickly followed by: ‘That’s why I said it was okay for Kacchan to tell you.’

_ We don’t need every detail. Quite frankly, I don’t want to hear every detail, _ Bakugo said, blunt. As harsh as it was, Kaminari couldn’t help but silently agree. 

_ We just - want to understand, _ Uraraka piped up, closer to the back, attached to Todoroki’s hip as usual.  _ You said All Might told you no. What do you mean by that? What did he say, you know? _

Toshinori wrote the last grade on his final paper in a bit of a rush. He made sure the numbers were legible before standing, putting the paper in the stack on his way out. He took the hallway at a sprint before he remembered there was no running in the halls, and in the spirit of fairness he slowed down, going at a speed walk instead.

A soft hum filled the room after Uraraka’s question, echoing and dark. 

Shinsou wasn’t afraid of Izuku, technically he never had been, but something was wrong with the noise, off kilter. Goosebumps broke out on his skin and he fought back a shiver. The temperature was dropping, a normal response to Izuku’s upset, but something was making him uneasy. Wary. He didn’t know why or what had changed. It wasn’t just him either, everyone looked wary and concerned, shooting the IPad looks as the silence became almost oppressive.

Their phones chiming had everyone jumping on the spot. Izuku’s humming shifted to his normal muttering, and the mood vanished. The unease hadn’t left though, not fully, and Shinsou had to roll his shoulders to stop the chill that ran down his back.

There was a moment, a quick second, where he remembered that Izuku was a ghost. Paranormal in nature, unstable in his anger and sorrow. But it vanished just as Izuku’s muttering had, and it left him feeling shaken, confused, and stretched thin.

He knew they should’ve waited for Aizawa first. This was a horrible idea. 

Shinsou looked down at his phone, resting face up on his desk.

‘What he said is what I told you…? I’m not sure what you’re looking for.’

No one responded immediately, and Shinsou didn’t blame them. Izuku was acting strange.

_...Maybe we should just drop it, _ he said, reluctant, voice growing in strength.  _ This isn’t for us to - _

The door slid open. Shinsou stopped, looked at the door with his chest swelling in hope and relief. His hope and relief deflated, however, a popped balloon, leaving a void of horror and something closer to fear than he’d care to admit.

All Might stepped through, saw them all, and froze in the doorway.

Izuku silenced his absent chatter immediately. His stomach dropped, he felt cold.

No, not now. He was already anxious and upset and something dark was tugging at his stomach.

He swallowed, floated up to the ceiling and buzzed. He couldn’t leave, they had been talking to him, and the IPad was in the classroom. He couldn’t pick it up yet, didn’t have the strength.

The room felt frozen in time. No one moved, barely breathed, locked in a staring contest of shock and wariness and confusion and anger. Izuku could see it on all their faces.

He hadn’t wanted this. He didn’t know this would happen. He wanted Aizawa. Nedzu. Anyone. Panic clawed up from his chest to his throat, his arms and leg crackled and twisted, pain spiking all the way up to his shoulders. His breath rattled, so he held it.

All Might spoke first. Izuku wished he hadn’t, that he’d just turn around and leave. He’d rather tell everyone everything than to sit and watch what was about to happen. 

_ What are you kids doing here? You should all be at lunch! _

No one answered him at first. The tension was suffocating, weighing on his shoulders and chest until he felt like it was physically pulling him down. Or was that just him? He felt weightless, and not in a comforting way. He couldn’t see straight, like someone had dimmed the lights, and it only made his panic worse.

_ Talking, _ Kacchan said tightly, lip curled, and Izuku desperately wanted him to shut up.

_ About? _ All Might asked, stepping fully into the room and shutting the door.  _ Better yet, why not at lunch? _

Shinsou jumped in, speaking in his usual drawl.  _ We were hoping Aizawa was back, we wanted to ask him something about the practical. _

_ Maybe I could be of assistance, _ he offered. 

_ No. You can’t. _

All Might gave Kacchan a startled look, and gave the room at large a confused frown when no one came to All Might’s defense.  _ I am part of the practical as well you know, _ he said.  _ That makes me think that isn’t what this is about. Regardless, you should all head down for lunch. _

No one moved to obey, and All Might opened his mouth to say something else when Yaomomo spoke.

_ We will shortly. We just...need to finish something first. _

Shinsou stood, a scowl on his face.  _ No, we should go. _

_ Shut the fuck up, _ Kacchan barked, and Izuku could cry.

_ No, _ you  _ shut the fuck up, _ Shinsou responded, teeth bared.  _ This was a bad idea and you know it. _

_ Is this about Midoriya? _ All Might asked reluctantly, glancing at the stunned faces that turned to him.

Izuku froze. His fingers went numb, and it spread up his arms, to his chest, blossomed outward until he couldn’t feel anything at all. He mouthed words, but his voice refused to work.

All Might knew. Everything.

_ Excuse me? _ Todoroki asked, incredulous, eyes bright and burning.

He knew. How long had he known and - and done nothing?

_ Midoriya, _ All Might repeated.  _ He’s in this classroom, isn’t he? That’s...admittedly why I’m here. To talk to him. _

The words slammed into his stomach. It knocked the numbness from his body to replace it with such intense dread it made his eyes water. With blood or tears he wasn’t sure.

He didn’t want to talk to him. He didn’t want to talk to anyone. He wanted safety. He wanted Aizawa.

Kacchan scoffed, the sound faded and worn and not quite there. Shinsou stiffened. Todoroki stood, teeth grit.

_ No. _

He would not let All Might get the EMF, even if it killed him. He knew what it was like to be in such a situation, and Izuku didn’t deserve that. No one did.

_...No? _ All Might echoed, looking stunned. The lights flickered violently. It was freezing.  _ I’m afraid it’s not exactly your choice. _

_ It’s not yours either, _ he shot back. His heart was on fire. Who knew how many Endeavor’s there were, just under his nose? Hiding behind blinding light and a wide grin?  _ Besides, we were talking to him before you came in and we’d like to finish. _

_ I’m sure a small interruption wouldn’t be so detrimental, _ he soothed, but Shouto wasn’t having it. All Might stepped forward, and he met him, pace for pace. He was being bullheaded, maybe even arrogant thinking he could keep All Might at bay, but he’d had practice being pitted against a man almost three times his size, and even staring All Might in the face didn’t scare him. Not if it meant protecting Izuku.

_ I assure you, it would, _ Shouto said back, forcing his anger and determination into his voice until he felt he would choke on it.

All Might paused, seemingly debating. Then Bakugo stood.

_ Are you gonna let us finish before you just kick our asses out? _ he barked.  _ We were doing something. _

All Might made a decision, Shouto could see it in his face. He straightened his shoulders and back, put his hands on his hips. The stance seemed to mock him.  _ You  _ should  _ be at lunch. I’ll escort you all out. _

_ Fuck you, _ Bakugo snapped, lowering into a fighting stance, and Shouto shifted his weight to prepare to use his ice. As angry as he was, he didn’t want to burn the building down. 

_ Enough. This is childish. _

_ Wait, we were doing something! _

_ Hey! _

_ We can skip lunch if we want to! _

_ Don’t fucking TOUCH me! _

_ S͘͟҉҉Ţ̵̴͠O̷̴̧͡͠Ṕ͟!́͘͟͟͟ _

He stopped. The voice was otherworldly, and a chill crawled up his spine as memories of Iida collapsing into his arms made his stomach sink into the floor.

The lights flickered, violently and nonstop, and everyone looked up to watch it uneasily only to be distracted by a figure, hovering up at the ceiling. It was young, small, but disfigured. He looked solid, no sign of transparency or wispiness to his form.

Bakugo paled, gagged, and turned away, shivering, gripping the table as if he was about to fall over. He gagged again. No one moved to help him, frozen. They were all trying to register what they were looking at.  _ Who _ they were looking at.

Izuku was there, clear as day, identical to the picture Bakugo had brought in except for his injuries. His arms were twisted, wrists bent at the wrong angles, and his right leg had his femur pierced through his skin. He floated up, ever so slightly, sobs pushing past the wetness in his breaths. He had his arms shielding his eyes as he cried, like he couldn’t cover them with his hands properly.

He dropped, went down fast and full of weight, went straight through the floor, and he was gone.

Kaminari went pale and began to shake. He collapsed in a heap on the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> I,,,,really hope this lived to expectations. it’s such a big update I can’t help but be nervous about it dksjksdjsjsk if there’s something I didn’t touch on or that you were disappointed by let me know!!
> 
> next time: Aizawa returns later in the day to shaken students.


End file.
